Mes armes
by Thoas
Summary: Stiles ? - Tais-toi, Lyd's, j'ai besoin de me concentrer... - Stiles ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? - Chut, s'il te plaît - Stiles. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon porte-manteau. Maintenant. - Bon sang Lydia ! Je m'entraîne, ça ne se voit pas ? - Pas vraiment, non. Sinon je ne te poserais pas la question. Et tu t'entraînes à quoi, juste pour savoir...? - À me battre.


_Un petit OS qui est parti d'un délire avec une amie... Je pense que ça se voit... C'est peut-être une fiction un peu idiote, qui ne fait rire que moi...au pire c'est pas trop grave_

 _Je dois avouer ne pas trop aimé certains passages (surtout la fin), mais j'aurais du mal à les changer donc je préfère postet tel quel._

 _Teen Wolf appartient à son créateur, Jeff Davis_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Mes armes**

Tac Wooh Pong (meilleurs bruitages au monde…). Enfin bref. Il était une fois, dans une chambre rose, deux adolescents et un porte-manteau. Une rousse au regard de braise qui souffle sur son vernis pour le faire sécher en regardant avec des yeux las et un peu exaspérés un brun au corps de lâche et à l'air idiot qui fait des trucs bizarres avec le porte-manteau (meilleur début d'histoire au monde… Oui, bon bah c'est bon hein ! On ne s'appelle pas tous Shakespeare ! Certains moins que d'autres, c'est sûr… Tais-toi petite voix dans ma tête !). Rebref. Reprenons. Il était une fois dans une chambre, deux adolescents et un porte-manteau :

«Stiles?

\- Tais-toi, Lyd's, j'ai besoin de me concentrer...

\- Stiles ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Chut, s'il te plaît

\- Stiles. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon porte-manteau. Maintenant.

\- Bon sang Lydia ! Je m'entraîne, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Sinon je ne te poserais pas la question. Et tu t'entraînes à quoi, juste pour savoir...?

\- À me battre. J'en ai assez d'être toujours le plus faible, le seul sans défense.

\- Mais Stiles, tu n'es pas sans défense.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Et ta batte de baseball ?

\- Ça compte pas. Elle n'est pas assez solide contre des loups-garous.

\- Fais-en une en acier dans ce cas.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Et ?

\- Et elle est trop lourde pour moi.

\- Et tu ne peux pas la faire dans une autre matière ?

\- Si.

\- Et ?

\- J'avais pensé à une batte en diamant.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop cher, Lydia !

\- Et en argent ?

\- L'argent c'est pour les Argent.

\- Et pourquoi pas pour toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Argent.

\- Il y a pleins d'autres matériaux, Stiles ! Réfléchis !

\- J'ai déjà réfléchi, Lydia.

\- Et ?

\- Et il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Et si tu changeais d'arme ?

\- Pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La batte de baseball c'est mon arme, mon symbole. Soit j'ai une batte, soit je n'ai rien. C'est le deal, tu vois ?

\- Le...deal ?

\- Oui ! Enfin...pas le deal...mais presque, tu vois ?

\- Pas trop, non...

\- Pas grave.

\- Donc tu n'as rien.

\- Donc je n'ai rien.

\- Et tu as pensé que t'entraîné à te battre sur un porte-manteau était une bonne idée.

\- C'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvée.

\- Et si tu demandais à quelqu'un de t'entraîner ?

\- Impossible. Si cette personne change de camp pour devenir un méchant et décide donc de se retourner contre moi, elle saura exactement comment je me bats et je n'aurais plus aucune chance...

\- Demande à plusieurs personnes.

\- Et si elles se retournent toutes contre moi ?

\- Et si elles ne le font pas ? Si elles se retournent toutes contre toi, tu n'auras de toute façon aucune chance.

\- Et je demanderais à qui ?

\- Derek ? Il entraîne déjà tous ses bêtas, il peut t'entraîner avec.

\- C'est un loup-garou, Lydia.

\- Et ?

\- Et il suffit qu'il me frappe un peu trop fort pour me tuer.

\- Derek peut se montrer très doux et très attentionné.

\- Un accident est très vite arrivé. Je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour réussir à survivre jusqu'à mes trente ans, au moins.

\- Bon, pas Derek alors.

\- Oui, pas Derek.

\- Ton père ?

\- Il est trop vieux.

\- Parrish?

\- Chien des enfers.

\- Scott?

\- Loup-garou aussi.

\- Mais c'est ton meilleur ami, il ne te ferait jamais de mal.

\- Ça reste un loup-garou qui ne se contrôle pas toujours.

\- Christopher Argent ?

\- Il me fait peur...

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit : pas lui, il me fait peur.

\- Mais si on suit ton idée de départ, il y aura au moins une troisième personne avec vous donc ça devrait aller, non ?

\- Mouais...

\- Stiles?

\- Ok pour Christopher Argent. Qui d'autre ?

\- Peter?

\- Peter ? Mais c'est un psychopathe ! Et un loup-garou.

\- Un sociopathe, Stiles, pas un psychopathe.

\- Pour ce que ça change...

\- Et c'est un loup-garou qui vient de rescuscité, donc il est moins dangereux qu'un loup-garou normal.

\- Ça reste un loup-garou et je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Allison?

\- Il y aura déjà son père... Un Argent. Pas deux. C'est une règle d'or.

\- Devinez?

\- Kitsune.

\- Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de très difficile, Stiles ?

\- Pas de ma faute si tous les gens qui savent se battre sont dangereux.

\- Je ne vois pas qui d'autres peut t'aider...

\- Ton porte-manteau est très bien...

\- Il est trop fragile. Tu vas le casser. Et j'y tiens.

\- Je t'en achèterais un autre.

\- Que tu vas recasser. Non merci, Stiles.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ne pas m'entraîner.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Donc il faut que j'utilise ton porte-manteau. Pas le choix, tu comprends ?

\- Lydia ?

\- Tais-toi, je réfléchis. ... Trouver. J'ai la solution qu'il te faut, Stiles !

\- Lydia ? Quelle solution ?

\- Lydia ?

\- Lydia, tu appelles qui ?

\- Chut ! ... Ça sonne... Allô ? Oui, c'est moi. Tu te souviens que tu m'en dois une ? Oui ? Oh non, t'inquiète, c'est rien de très important. Je cherche juste quelqu'un pour entraîner Stiles au combat, et je me disais que tu pourrais faire l'affaire... C'est d'accord ? Ok, génial. Demain 18h au loft de Derek ? Oui. Et emmène Chris avec toi. Merci. À demain !

\- Lydia ?

\- Oui mon chou ?

\- C'était qui ?

\- Personne de très important...

\- Qui ?

\- Jeff Davis...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il paraît qu'il sait ce battre...

\- Mais il ne fait même pas parti concrètement de la série !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais parce que !

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Stiles.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Tout mais pas lui !

\- Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas. C'est tout.

\- Tout ça juste parce qu'il ne fait pas "parti" de la série, selon toi...

\- Grumph!

\- Arrête de bouder, c'est trop tard de toute façon !

\- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis !

\- Tu aurais refusé.

\- Évidemment !

\- Et ensuite tu aurais cassé mon porte-manteau...

\- Grumph!

\- T'es vraiment un sale gamin quand tu t'y mets !

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

\- Bien sûr...

\- Allez Stiles !

\- Non. Je boude. Tu m'as vexé.

\- Vous ne serez pas seul, si tu ne veux pas le voir, tu n'auras qu'à l'éviter !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et pourquoi au loft de Derek ?

\- Parce que c'est le seul endroit équipé pour ce qu'on veut faire.

\- Mais il sera là ?

\- Euh...oui...

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit non pour Derek ?

\- C'est le meilleur pour entraîner des adolescents, celui qui a le plus d'expérience.

\- Mais il est dangereux pour moi !

\- Ils seront trois.

\- Oui, trois personnes que je ne veux pas voir. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça change au problème Derek.

\- Ils pourront se surveiller les uns, les autres.

\- Mouais. Pas convaincu. Et si je meurs sur le coup sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire ?

\- Jeff est ton créateur, il pourra te faire revivre.

\- S'il est mon créateur, alors il peut me rendre puissant sans que j'aie à faire d'effort ?

\- Personne ne peut être puissant sans efforts, Stiles.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Cette discussion est close maintenant. Et lâche ce porte-manteau !


End file.
